Dinah Lance's Files
by EmeraldChick
Summary: After YJ Season 1 Episode 17 All members of the team, Young Justice and Justice League reported to Black Canary for psychological assessment. Becoming both teams make-shift therapist she has files on everyone. What do you think is in them? PM me on who tou want next.
1. Bruce Wayne

**REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT  
**

 _Confidential Material  
_

NAME: Bruce Wayne  
DATE OF BIRTH: 1/30/1974

AGE: 43 years

MARITAL STATUS: Romantically Involved with Selena Kyle

SEX: Male

OCCUPATION: Businessman

PARENTS: Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne

DATES OF ASSESSMENT: 7/27/2017

DATE OF REPORT: 7/31/2017

 **IDENTIFYING DATA AND REASON FOR REFERRAL:  
**

Bruce is a 43 years old Caucasian male, who was referred for a psychological evaluation to determine his current cognitive and emotional status. Bruce witnessed his parents murdered at the age of eight years old, and was raised by Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler. At the end of his high school, he enrolled in an ivy-league school but dropped out, and remains mostly self taught. At age 22, his parents murderer was assassinated, and Bruce disappeared. Three years later, he returned to his home city, Gotham, New Jersey and took up the mantle of Batman. This assessment was requested by Mr. Pennyworth to determine Bruce psychological state of mind and his ability to continue crime-fighting.

 **SOURCES OF INFORMATION:  
**

Background information was obtained from his butler, Alfred Pennyworth, his girlfriend, Selena Kyle, his business associate, Lucian Fox, former ally, Police Commissioner Lt. Gordon, and his successor, Robin John Blake. This information was obtained from interviews, developmental history and rating scales as well as medical records. This information appears to be from reliable sources and valid. 

Current status of his emotional state and behavior was obtained from observation during testing and from standardized psychological, neuropsychological and achievement tests. The validity of his performance on most tests was deemed to be accurate. However, Bruce showed a little reluctance to participate, but agreed from persistence of his family, Alfred, Selena, and Robin.

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION:  
**

 _Current Concert_ _:_

Bruce has long struggled with his guilt, grief, and anger since his parents death. He claims his masked vigilante activity is necessary, claiming he works with the police. However, his family states he needs to retire from crime fighting due to the physical and emotional strain. The most pressing concern at this time is his level of mental stability needed to fight crime.

 _Medical and Development History:  
_

 **Pregnancy and birth history:** Bruce's butler reported that his mother was 29 and his father was 31 at the time of his birth. There were no complications of pregnancy or delivery reported and his birth weight was normal.

 **Developmental history:** Bruce developed normally as a child. Socially, he had a tendency to be shy, but he did not display this arround his family or his childhood friend, Rachel Dawes. Bruce developed christophobia, fear of bats, when he fell into a batcave at 8 years old. Bruce states he concerned his christophobia by symbolically embracing bats in his alter ego Batman.

 **Medical History:** Bruce began focusing on reaching the peak of physical fitness when he was 22. He stays very physically active constantly training in multiple different styles of fighting, which has resulted in excessive wear on his bones and joints. Crime fighting as Batman has exposed Bruce to many physical dangers including broken bones (including his back), cuts, burns, etc. Also, he has been exposed to a fear-inducing toxin, multiple times.

 _Family and Social History_

Bruce was born into a wealthy family, and has many financial resources. Thomas Wayne owned and developed Wayne Enterprises, a multinational conglomerate. Although Thomas Wayne was on the board, he headed on the Research and Development Department, and focused on medical research. According to Mr. Pennyworth, Martha and Thomas Wayne both were highly intelligent and showed no signs of psychological illness.

Bruce witnessed both of his parents murdered at the age of eight, and learned of the killer's apprehension and conviction. His parents' murderer was freed on parole fourteen years after, and was shot by a member of a criminal association. After the death of his parents' murderer, Bruce began to fight a lot and developed a tendency to seek revenge. Once an adult, he disappeared for three years, returning as up the mantle of Batman.

 _Summary of Previous Evaluations_

After his parent's death, Bruce reported experiencing guilt for the incident. In the months following the incident, the guilt began manifesting in night terrors and he was taken to a child psychologist. Due to his reluctance and the freshness of the trauma, Bruce only saw the psychologist for a few weeks. Later, in early adolescence, Bruce got in a physical altercation in middle school. He was taken back to his child psychologist, but he showed such reluctance that he was removed from the sessions after two weeks. He has no other records from previous psychologists, and received no diagnosis.

 **BEHAVIOR OBSERVATIONS**

 _Testing Behavior:_

Bruce is an attractive man in his mid-forties, and was evaluated over a period of two days. During the initial assessment, he showed reluctance to discuss any emotional response in regards to his experiences or actions. Also, he denied any residual anger towards his parents killer. Most notable was his tendency to shift his gaze and shuffle his feet when questioned about his emotions concerning his parents death.

 _Psychological Assessment_

The clinical interview for Bruce Wayne took place during two days. On the first day, the Assessment of Intellectual Functioning (IQ) and the Clinical Interview was conducted. A week later, the client returned and the Personality Assessment and Behavioral Assessment took place. After results were computed, the client was debriefed.

TESTS ADMINISTERED

Standardized assessment targeted the domains of intelligence, emotional stability, and psychological development.

STANDARDIZED INSTRUMENTS:  
Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-Fourth Edition  
Myers-Briggs Personality Test

Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory (MMPI-2)

INFORMATION ASSESSMENT TECHNIQUES:

Interviews  
Primary Sources Inventory  
Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fifth Edition

Diagnostic Checklist for ASPD symptoms

Diagnostic Checklist for PTSD symptoms

Diagnostic Checklist for Unspecified Trauma Disorder symptoms

 **RESULTS FROM TESTING**

Using information from multiple sources, the following domains of functioning were analyzed in terms of the effect on Bruce's psychological and mental state.

 _Assessment of Intellectual Functioning (IQ)_ : In order to determine the client's IQ score, the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale—Fourth Edition (WAIS-IV) was used. The results indicated that Bruce had an intelligence of 151, placing him in the range of intellectual genius.

 _Clinical Interview_ : The clinical interviews was a face to face interview conducted in the office. Results showed Bruce is an independent thinker and feels socially obligated to stop crime. His reasoning is the police need help because the criminals do not fight fair. He states that his Batman identity is a positive outlet for his feelings on the injustice of crime, claiming that fighting crime gives him a sense of purpose and control. He states his Batman-persona is now secondary to his Bruce-persona. He indicated that has not always been the case, citing his mentor, his girlfriend, and his protege for the change.

 _Personality Assessment:_ In order to determine the client's personality, the automated Myers Briggs Personality Assessment was conducted. The results indicated Bruce had an INTJ personality, the architect personality. This personalities strengths are imaginative, confident, independent, hard working, open-minded, and adaptable. However, this personalities generalized weaknesses are arrogant, judgemental, overly analytical, and hesitant to follow rules.

 _Psychological Assessment:_ In order to determine the client's psychological state, the automated Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory (MMPI-2), was conducted. The results were combined with the information gained from the referral and the interview.

The symptoms displayed throughout the interview were:

Advocacy to deal with parents death through justice

Obsessed with vengeance

Split off of himself to deal with event, disassociate

Withdrawn from Identity of Bruce Wayne

Counter-phobic reaction to cope with christophobia

Compensation reaction of parents death by having mentors.

These symptoms, combined the results of the test, indicates Bruce is experiencing two possible personality disorders:

Antisocial Personality Disorder, meeting three of the required criteria (criteria 4, 5, 7). This disorder is recognized in the DSM-V and has no specific recommended treatment.

Unspecified Trauma Disorder, which occurs when the client displays symptoms that cannot meet criteria in other trauma disorders. This disorder is recognized in the DSM-V and has no specific recommended treatment.

 **SUMMARY**

Bruce is a 43 year old Caucasian male who was referred for psychological assessment to determine his mental and emotional status for remaining as Batman, and to make recommendations regarding a treatment plan. He has experienced difficulty with anger and has tendency to withdraw from family and friends. Although there is emotional and psychological benefit from remaining Batman, there is concern that he may suffer negative effects of vigilante behavior, which could result in injury, trauma, or death.

 **RECOMMENDATIONS**

In order to best serve Bruce's needs there are several areas that may be targeted for intervention:

Primary focus should remain on addressing his unspecified trauma disorder. He is suppressing his emotions until he can transfer his anger to the criminals he assists in capturing while in Batman persona. Consistent talk therapy though cognitive behavioral therapy will allow Bruce to discover healthy constructive ways to handle his emotions. Also, Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing might be necessary in order to increases the effectiveness of the talk therapy.

Secondary focus will addressing his antisocial personality disorder. He is displaying extreme anger during his vigilante activities, and suppressing his emotions while he maintains his Bruce Wayne persona. Provided he continues to cooperate with police, he will benefit from maintaining physical shape, that is demanded of Batman. Also, remaining engaged in social activities demanded in the persona of Bruce Wayne will alleviate the symptoms of antisocial personality disorder.

References

Batman. (2017, July 26). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  en. wiki/Batman

Batman Begins. (2017, July 24). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  simple. wiki/Batman_Begins

Christian Bale. (2017, July 27). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  en. wiki/Christian_Bale

Defife, J. (2012, July 20). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from watch?v=eRlbV8tNILg

Den Sarabia, Recruitment (RPO) Professional | Talent Acquisition at Alexander Mann Solutions Follow. (2013, January 22). Psychological report writing. Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  mobile/DenSarabia/psychological-report-writing

INTJ Strengths and Weaknesses. (n.d.). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  www. /intj-strengths-and-weaknesses.

Irish, J. (2016, March 15). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  watch?v=g56tP_VXuHY

Posttraumatic Stress / Trauma. (2017, June 8). Retrieved July 28, 2017, from  learn-about-therapy/issues/ptsd#Resources%20Related%20to%20Post%20Traumatic%20Stress%20/%20Trauma

The Dark Knight (film). (2017, July 27). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  en. wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film)

The Dark Knight Rises. (2017, July 26). Retrieved July 27, 2017, from  en. wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises


	2. Roy Harper

Red Arrow, Not Arsenal

 **REPORT OF PSYCHOLOGICAL ASSESSMENT**

 _Confidential Material  
_

NAME: Roy Harper  
ALIAS: Red Arrow

DATE OF BIRTH: 1993 exact date unknown

AGE: 10 (25 physiologically)

MENTOR: Oliver Queen (formerly)

MARITAL STATUS: Married to Jade West

DATES OF ASSESSMENT: 3/16/16, 3/18/16

DATE OF REPORT: 3/21/16

 **IDENTIFYING DATA AND REASON FOR REFERRAL:**

Roy Harper (referred to as Red Arrow) is a 25 year old Caucasian male, who was Created by the Light. He was brainwashed into infiltrating the Justice League, and help The Light conquer Earth. After his task was accomplished, he regained full control of his faculties. Since then he has displayed many unhealthy coping habits including leaving his teammates unexpectedly, becoming uncoordinated in battle, and shows no interest in protecting himself. Roy only showed interest in change last year, upon realizing he fathered a child. Recently, he has reapplied for Justice League team membership, which will be based on this psychological assessment.

 **SOURCES OF INFORMATION**

Background information was obtained from his mentor, Oliver Queen, his best friends, Dick Grayson and Wally West, various members of the Justice League, and numerous psychological, educational and medical reports. This information was obtained from interviews, reported developmental history, and medical condition as well. This information appears to be from reliable sources and valid. 

Current status of his emotion and behavior was obtained from observation during testing and from standardized psychological, neuropsychological and achievement tests. The validity of his performance on most tests was deemed to be accurate due to his cooperation and motivation to perform the tests. 

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

 _Current Concert:_

Roy has long struggled with his temper and self control. Throughout the past six years, he had been trying to cope with being a clone and the subconscious mole. Currently, his relationship with his mentor remains strained, and he is having a difficult time trusting the team. Although he is extremely talented, he consistently displays tendency to be impulsive and short-temper making him a wild card during missions. The most pressing concern at this time is his use of illegal substances.

 _Medical and Development History:  
_ **Pregnancy and birth history** : Roy Harper was created by Project Cadmus, a genetics research laboratory, and implanted with Roy Harper's memory. He was placed with his mentor ten years ago, but no one suspected the switch. **Developmental history** : As part of the Cadmus programming, he was grown from a few cells at a fast rate. Also, the Cadmus aliens taught him English, Earth's history, fighting techniques, Speedy's history and memories, and the subconscious desire to join the Justice Team. When the Light invaded earth the program was complete, he was discovered by Green Arrow and his training was completed. Since then he has a normal growth rate and mental capacity of a 23 year old male.

 **Medical history** : He has sustained many minor injuries resulting from crime fighting. Also, he has loss of appetite and insomnia that is associated with heroin dependency. He has successfully completed a 12-step drug rehabilitation program.

 _Family and Social History:  
_ Roy Harper has the memories of his source, also Roy Harper. When he was 12, both his parents died. According to Green Arrow, Roy Harper tracked Arrow down in his early teens and requested that Arrow train him. Due to Roy's skill as an archer, Arrow agreed to train him. Although, he was brash and headstrong, Roy was a diligent pupil, and he developed skills associated with marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and stealth. Throughout his training he met and struck up a friendship that expanded outside crime-fighting with Wally West, Kid Flash, and Dick Grayson, Nightwing.

Once he discovered he was a clone, Roy cut himself off socially. He began to do heroine, and neglect his self care. When he met and dated Jade West, he lived with her, but Jade left him before telling him she was pregnant. After their daughter, Lian, was born, Jade returned. Currently they are attempting to work on their marriage for their daughter.

 _Summary of Previous Evaluations_

As a part of the Cadmus training, Roy had an intense desire to fight and serve with the Justice Team. Upon his discovery, he was deemed too young, and continued to be mentored by Green Arrow. In 2010, he had reached the physical age of 15, and was old enough to join the strike team. However, due to the Cadmus Programming, he left the team and fought crime on his own. In September of the same year, he began working with his mentor and the Young Justice strike team on brief missions.

In December, he joined the strike team officially. He began to suspect a mole on the team, and worked with team members Aqualad and Robin to discover the intruder. On December 30, the client was inducted into the Justice League, and unwittingly allowed the Light, an enemy of the Justice League control over their minds. With his subconscious programmed mission completed, he realized the situation and assisted the Young Justice strike team in defeating the Light and restoring the Justice League.

On January 1, 2011, the client, Roy Harper, Red Arrow, realized he was a clone, and began searching for the abducted Roy Harper. After failure in finding information with the team, the client decided to single-handedly track down the abductee in 2012. He continued on his self-assigned mission, following leads to Speedy's possible location, but failed to find him.

In 2013, he begins a professional relationship with Jade Nguyen, waiting for her to reveal more about herself before beginning to trust her. Together they break into many Luthorcorp sites, but do not locate Speedy. In 2015, he and Jade get married, but the marriage breaks up soon when his obsession to find Speedy prompts Jade to leaves him. Since then he began abusing heroin, and neglected his self care.

Last month, several Justice Team members staged an intervention for Red Arrow, but it failed. Later that night, Jade informed him they had a daughter, Lain. Together, Roy and Jade tracked down a lead and found the abducted Speedy in Tebet. Jade and Red Arrow returned Speedy to Star City for medical treatment.

However, he was continuing to abuse heroine. After another intervention from the team his wife, and his mentor, Roy agreed to get sober for his daughter, and willingly entered a 12-step rehabilitation center. After he regained his sobriety, he and Jade were married privately. Since his recovery, he has helped the team multiple times, and has now re-applied for new membership. This report is to determine his mental and emotional state, and make recommendation for reinstating membership, or more rehabilitation.

 **BEHAVIOR OBSERVATIONS**

 _Testing Behavior_

In the past, Roy resisted multiple attempts to discuss his emotions and addiction. However, this time he willingly partook in a opioid drug test after his release from rehabilitation. Once he passed the test, he was evaluated over a period of two days, a sixty minute session took place each day. He was motivated to perform the cognitive tasks of the exam, however, he was notably resistant to discuss his emotions. He was encouraged multiple times not to lie during the interview, which often resulted in a change of answer.

 _Psychological Assessment_

The psychological assessment for Roy Harper took place over a few days. On the first day, the drug test (mandated and supervised by Oliver Queen), an assessment of Intellectual Functioning, and a clinical interview was conducted. Two days later, the client returned and completed a personality assessment and a behavioral assessment. After the trestles were computed, the client was debriefed, and recommendations were made.

 _TESTS ADMINISTERED_

STANDARDIZED INSTRUMENTS:  
Standard Opioid Drug Test

Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-Fourth Edition  
Myers Briggs Personality Test

Beck's Depression Inventory

INFORMATION ASSESSMENT TECHNIQUES:

Development History Form  
Interviews  
Primary Sources Inventory

Behavior Observations  
Review of medical reports

 **RESULTS FROM TESTING**

Using information from multiple sources, the following domains of functioning were analyzed in terms of the effect on Roy's psychological and emotional status.

 _Assessment of Intelligent Functioning:_ In order to determine the client's IQ, the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-Fourth Edition (WAIS-IV) was used. The results indicated that Roy had an IQ of 112, placing him in the range of intellectually high average.

 _Clinical Interview:_ The clinical interview was a face-to-face interview that was conducted in the office. Since he has found Roy Harper, he is current of focused on restoring his relationship with Jade West, and his daughter. One of the points of this restoration is undergoing a rehabilitation program for heroine. Also, he has reconnected with several Young Justice members, and a few Justice League Members. However, during the interview Roy Harper displayed symptoms of repressed aggression and depression, both of which could come out during his fighting style.

 _Personality Assessment:_ In order to determine the client's personality that could be contributing to the results, an automotive Myers Briggs Personality assessment was conducted. The results indicated that the client had an INTJ "The Architect" personality. Roy is strategic, independent, hard working; but also he is brash, outspoken, judgemental, and hates to blindly follow people.

 _Psychological Assessment:_ In order to determine the client's psychological state, the automated Beck's Depression Inventory, and the Standard Opioid Drug Test was conducted. The results were combined with the information gained from the referral and the interview.

The symptoms displayed throughout the interview were:

Reckless taking justice into his own hand

Missing valuables or money

Legal troubles

Lying

Cutting off contact with former associates

Chipping (intermittent heroin use)

These symptoms, combined the results of the test, indicates Roy is experiencing two psychiatric illness:

A singular episode of Major Depressive Disorder in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-5) characterized by displaying the the eleven possible signs. Roy is displaying eight symptoms:

Feelings of hopelessness

Angry outburst

Lost of interest in pleasurable activities,

Insomnia

Excessive weight loss based on reduced appetite

Restlessness

Slowed body movements

Feelings of worthlessness.

A current Heroin Addiction characterized by displaying sixteen possible symptoms. Roy is displaying eight of the symptoms

Fatigue followed by restlessness

Difficulty breathing

Needle Marks on Arms

Distenced from Friends and Family Members

Poor Motor Functioning

Long Droopy Heavy Extremities

Lack of Concern for the Future

Unkempt Personal Hygiene

 **SUMMARY**

Roy is a 25- year-old Caucasian male who was referred for neuropsychological assessment to determine his mental and emotional status and to make recommendations regarding a treatment plan. He has a heroine addiction that he has been rehabilitated for, and there is concern that he may also have symptoms of major depressive disorder. An evaluation of his early development, cognitive capability, emotional status and academic achievement resulted in a determination of a complex set of characteristics that are contribution to his difficulties.  
Roy performed at an high average range on the Intellectual Functioning test (IQ) with no notable differences between verbal and nonverbal functions. Also, according to Batman, he has displayed many advanced fighting capabilities cultivated from extensive training and five years of field experience. He displayed excellent abstract cognitive capability was noted for abstract thinking in both verbal and nonverbal visual spatial modalities. These good capabilities are reflected by his outstanding ability with multiple weapons and hand-to-hand combat. His previous subconscious programing has remained completely neutralized, and he shows no signs of residual programming.

Further evaluation of his emotion/social status indicates numerous areas that would respond to some cognitive/behavior therapy that challenges his beliefs and assumptions about his inadequacy. He has excellent abstract cognitive capacity that would enable him to profit from this sophisticated form of therapy. Treatment for his depressive mood and his drug addiction problems will hopefully remove some of the barriers to receiving support and successful integration into the Justice League team.

 **RECOMMENDATIONS:  
** In order to best serve Roy's needs there are several areas that may be targeted for intervention.  
1\. Primary focus should remain on managing his depression symptoms. He is learning to understand who his identity can be apart from seeing himself as a clone. He reported that has begun to be comfortable with his identity of a father and a husband at home. However, he has shown residual feelings of anger and sadness when thinking about Cadmus, and dwelling on his cloning origin. Cognitive Behavioral Therapy along with Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR) will allow Roy to understand his value apart from the Cadmus Cloning Process.

2\. Although he has successfully completed his rehabilitation for heroin addiction, his sobriety may be tested on numerous League missions, family stress, and his depression. Therefore, it is recommended that he continues a multi-step recovery program that is local to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. There are four local chapters of Narcotics Anonymous, according to the website.

3\. Finally, it has been recommended that the discipline of crime fighting, will not be a hindrance but may be an assistance to Roy's recovery. It is suggested by Batman that he has a partner on the team that he trusts and is willing to be open with about his struggles. When asked who he would feel comfortable with, Roy stated both Batman, who has been exposed to numerous drugs, and Nightwing, one of his best friends. This has been posed to both of them and they have agreed to it.

References

Abuse, N. I. (Ed.). (2017, July). Heroin. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  .gov/publications/drugfacts/heroin

(Ed.). (nd). Heroin Addiction - Signs, Symptoms, Treatment & Recovery. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  heroin/

American Addiction Center. (2017). What Are the Signs of Heroin Use & Addiction? Retrieved July 30, 2017, from  /heroin-treatment/signs/

FANDOM Comics Community (Ed.). (n.d.). Roy Harper. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  wiki/Roy_Harper

FandomTV. (n.d.). Red Arrow. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  wiki/Red_Arrow

ISFP Personality ("The Adventurer"). (2011). Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  www. /isfp-personality

Martian, L. J., MD (Ed.). (2016, May 1). Heroin: What You Need to Know. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  mental-health/addiction/heroin-use#1

MBTI Database. (n.d.). Roy Harper. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  /viewchar/Roy-Harper-Arrow-mbti-personality-type-1469

Narcotics Anonymous . (2012). Find A Meeting. Retrieved August 01, 2017, from meetingsearch/

NERIS Analytics Limited. (2011). INTJ Strengths and Weaknesses. Retrieved August 01, 2017, from  www. /intj-strengths-and-weaknesses

Tupka271. (2013, February 13). Cheshire. Retrieved July 29, 2017, from  wiki/Cheshire


	3. Zatanna Zatara

Their is a discrepancy between Zatanna in Young Justice and in the Justice League Comic Books. This Assessment will be based on the Zatanna of YJ the TV Series, assessing her as a new member of the Justice League. I could not find her birthdate, but she is 14 when she appears YJ.

NAME: Zatanna Zatara

ALIAS: Zatanna

DATE OF BIRTH: 4/25/96

AGE: 21 years

MARITAL STATUS: Single

SEX: Female

OCCUPATION: Student

PARENTS: Giovanni Zatara and Mother (Unknown)

Date of Assessment: 9/4/2015

Date of Report: 9/7/2015

IDENTIFYING DATA AND REASON FOR REFERRAL:  
Zatanna is a 21 years old Caucasian female, who was referred for a psychological evaluation to determine her current cognitive and emotional status. Zatanna has a close relationship with her father, who is the current host of Dr. Fate. After witnessing her father's sacrifice she lived at Mount Justice. Currently, she is requesting membership of Justice League. This assessment is to see if she should work aside Dr. Fate. 

SOURCES OF INFORMATION:  
Background information was obtained from her father, her current mentor, Dr. Fate, Aquila as Leader of the strike team, and numerous psychological, educational and medical reports. This information was obtained from interview, developmental history and rating scales as well as medical records. This information appears to be from reliable sources and valid. 

Current status of her emotions and behavior was obtained from observation during testing and from standardized psychological, neuropsychological and achievement tests. The validity of her performance on most tests was deemed to be accurate due to her cooperation and motivation to perform the tests.

BACKGROUND INFORMATION:  
 _Current Concert:  
_ Zatanna has been practicing magic alongside her father for years, displaying talent. During a Justice League mission, her father sacrificed himself to the helmet of fate, saving Zatanna. Since then she has been in mourning for her father, and visibly uneasy with Dr. Fates presence. The most pressing concern is her ability to work aside Dr. Fate as a Justice League member.

 _Medical History_

 **Pregnancy and birth history:** Zatanna's father reported that he was 26 and he did not report her mother's age, simply that she was homo magi, a magic using human. There were no complications of pregnancy or delivery reported, and Zatanna's birth weight was normal.

 **Developmental History:** Zatanna was raised by her father in New York City. He made a living by performing stage magic. Zatanna attended Catholic School until she moved to Happy Harbor, and she began to attend Happy Harbor High School in January 2010. After graduating, she stayed in Happy Harbor and continued working on the Young Justice strike team.

 **Medical History:** Aside from the typical childhood illnesses, chickenpox, cold, flu, and strep throat, Zatanna has had no significant medical injuries.

 _Summary of Previous Evaluations_

Zatanna had a primary evaluation when she joined the team in 2010 to get a sense of her expectations about the team, and her sense of responsibility. From the very beginning she seemed to bond with the team, and assisted them in duping Red Tornado. She was very comfortable with using her powers for integration purposes. As a newcomer on the team, Zatanna was able to outsmart Red Volcano.

During a failed training exercise, Zatanna witnessed many of her teammates die. However, she continued the mission and gave her "life" to protect earth. Because she felt like the exercise was real, she began to really grieve the death of her father until the exercise was completed. She had a hard time dealing with the failed training exercise, but her father was instrumental in helping her recover.

From the brief assessment, Zatanna explained how she adopted her father's sense of Justice and was interested in helping keep the world safe. Like her father, she has a strong love of magic, and an uncanny gift for spell casting. However, Zatara has a tendency to be headstrong and has often displayed a thirst for adventure, which she displayed multiple times when going on assignments against orders.

 **BEHAVIOR OBSERVATIONS**

 _Testing Behavior_

Zatanna reported to her assessment in with a white button down shirt, a black skirt, and a black blazer. During the session, she was reluctant to come to the session stating that her place on the Justice League should be based on her performance and not the results of this assessment. She explained that she was offended Batman questioned her position. But, Batman explained to her position on the team is not under questioning, however her status of active duty or reserve is dependent on assessment. Throughout the rest of the assessment she was fairly cooperative.

 _Psychological Assessment_

The psychological assessment for Zatanna Zatara took place over two session. During the introductory session, an assessment of intellectual functioning and a clinical interview took place. Two days later, the client returned and completed a personality assessment and a behavior assessment. After the tests were computed, the client was debriefed and recommendations were made.

 _TEST ADMINISTERED_

Wechsler's Adult Intelligence Scale- Fourth Edition (WAIS-IV)

Myers Briggs Personality Test

Beck Depression Inventory

 _INFORMATION ASSESSMENT TECHNIQUES_

Development History Form

Interviews

Primary Source Inventory

Behavior Observation

Review of Medical Reports

 **RESULTS OF TESTING**

Using information from multiple sources, the following domains of functions were analyzed in terms of the effect on Zatanna's emotional and psychological status.

 _Assessment of Intelligence Functioning:_ In order to determine the client's IQ the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale- Fourth Edition (WAIS-IV) was utilized. The results indicated that Zatanna had an IQ of 104 placing her in the average intelligence bracket.

 _Clinical Interview._ The clinical interview was conducted face to face in the office. The results of the interview indicated that Zatanna is an independent, compassionate, woman who loves her father. Although she is occasionally rebellious she understands the value of working on a team, and the importance of team dynamics. Her use of magic to help people is a way to honor her father, and she stated multiple times that she has a drive to make him proud.

When discussing her father's choice to take up the helmet of Fate, Zatanna states she blames herself. She discussed her decision behind using the Helmet of Fate, and that decision is why she lost her father to Doctor Fate. Although she knew the logic on using the helmet, she regrets that her father sacrificed himself in order to save her.

 _Personality Assessment:_ In order to determine the client's personality, an automated version of the Myers Briggs personality Assessment was conducted. The results indicated that Zatanna has an ISFP, The Adventurer, personality. Her passion and her natural creativity allows her to create unique spells that are vital to the Justice League on missions. However, she is a person driven by emotion which can make her unpredictable in the field.

 _Psychological Assessment:_ In order to determine the client's psychological state, the client willingly participated in a physical exam, that included a blood sample. Afterwards, the client willingly participated in the Beck Depression Inventory (BDI), an automated depression screening test.

The symptoms that were displayed throughout the interview were:

Grief of Father starting in beginning November 2014

Grief worsened after attempt to save her dad in end of December 2014

Grief of Aquagirl starting in February 2015

Grief of Artemis starting in March 2016

Taking over her Father's role

Irritable Mood

Grief of Artemis

Willing to go to resurrect her father

Regret over ending past relationship with nightwing

These symptoms combined with the results of the test indicate Zatanna is experiencing possible personality disorder:

Depression, meeting five of the required criteria:

1: Depressed mood most of the day, feeling sad, empty,

2: Decreased interest in activities of the team

5: Showing changes in aggravation and aggression

6: Fatigued or loss of energy

7: Displaying feelings of guilt about her father's death

 **SUMMARY**

Zatanna is a 21 year old Caucasian woman who was referred for neuropsychological assessment to determine her psychological and emotional status and to make recommendations regarding a treatment plan. She has experienced difficulty with grieving her father, who is active in the League possessed by Dr. Fate. There is concern that she may also have symptoms of depression in addition. An evaluation of her medical and development history, testing behavior, cognitive capability, personality assessment, psychological assessment, and academic achievement resulted in a determination of a complex set of characteristics that are contribution to her coping strategies.

Zatanna performed at an average range of cognitive functioning with no notable differences between verbal and nonverbal functions. She displayed abstract cognitive capability was noted for abstract thinking in both verbal and nonverbal visual spatial modalities. These good capabilities are reflected by his outstanding ability demonstrated during missions with her quick thinking that saves lives. She is bilingual fluent in English and Latin, demonstrating her good verbal communication skills. Her academic skills are all within the average level of ability.

Throughout the interview, she demonstrates some symptoms of depression, and based on interviews the symptoms have been present for over six months. An underlying reasoning would be grief and trauma over her father, whose death Zatanna blames herself, and her friend's death. Any treatment of depression would have to address the underlying reasons of grief, trauma, and guilt.

Zatanna remains a focused witch who is in control of her emotions during action. It would be suggested that she should be granted membership in the Justice League, provided she meets all other team requirements. Further evaluation of her emotion status indicates numerous areas that would respond to some cognitive/behavior therapy, Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR), and a extended mentorship. Also, she may show positive response with a trauma support network that she could attend as a part of her secret identity.

RECOMMENDATIONS:  
In order to best serve Zatanna's needs there are several areas that may be targeted for intervention.

Understanding. Grief is the natural progression of a person in this situation. Zatanna should not put herself on a time limit for her grief to lift.

Talk therapy. Zatanna's depression could worsen if it is not addressed. The talk therapy would address Zatanna's emotions, and allow her to brainstorm and cultivate positive coping skills in a supportive atmosphere.

No meditation now. Although medication may be able to assist with grief and depression, it is to the client's discretion on whether it is preferred. As of now, the client is of no danger of herself or others. However, medicine may be necessary if the depression continues or worsens.

Full Team Membership. Zatanna has proven in the cognitive, emotional, and psychological aspects of the assessment that she is a team player. Although she has proven to be headstrong and an independent thinker, she has discipline and self control that she utilizes when missions are at stake.

Subteam Partnership. Although Zatanna is a force to be reckoned with, she would benefit with working or being paired with members of the Justice League she has a connection to due to her ongoing grief processing. When discussing this with Zatanna she agreed and suggested Nightwing as a partner given their complementing fight styles and their friendship. Privately, she approached Nightwing with the proposal and she agreed. During her induction Batman will make the partnership official.

CCT. (n.d.). Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-IV. Retrieved August 4, 2017, from  wp-content/uploads/2015/01/greenwood_ 

FANDOM TV. (2011, July 24). Zatara. Retrieved August 04, 2017, from  wiki/Zatara

FANDOM TV. (2011, October 21). Zatanna. Retrieved August 03, 2017, from  wiki/Zatanna

Project Safety Net. (2017). Diagnostic Criteria for Major Depressive Disorder and Depressive Episode. Retrieved August 5, 2017, from  . 

Wikipedia (Ed.). (2017, July 31). Zatanna. Retrieved August 03, 2017, from  en. wiki/Zatanna#Animation

Wikipedia (Ed.). (2017, July 07). Homo magi. Retrieved August 04, 2017, from  en. wiki/Homo_magi

Dougy Center, T. (2017). How to Help a Grieving Teen. Retrieved August 03, 2017, from  grief-resources/how-to-help-a-grieving-teen/

Dougy Center, T. (n.d.). Supporting Children and Teens after a Murder or Violent Death. Retrieved August 3, 2017, from  docs/TDC_Murder_or_Violent_Death_Tip_Sheet_6_ 

SouperboyX. (2010, September 10). Retrieved August 04, 2017, from  watch?v=iGbYkI0cVag

Personality Growth. (n.d.). Myers Briggs (MBTI) DC Superhero Character Types. Retrieved August 04, 2017, from  /myers-briggs-mbti-dc-superhero-character-types/

NERIS Analytics Limited . (2017). ISFP Strengths and Weaknesses. Retrieved August 04, 2017, from  www. /isfp-strengths-and-weaknesses


End file.
